ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
A BFF With Ghost Imagination
A BFF With Ghost Imagination is a 2009 fantasy teen comedy film disturbed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film stars Amy Tammie, Aleisha Allen, Jennette McCurdy, Amy Bruckner, Mitchel Musso and Selena Gomez as the teenagers. It was written by Dan Parker Dan Parker witting the film. Retrieved on August 10, 2009 and directed by Peter Wilson. and directed by Peter Wilson. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. Tammie is playing as a double role as an unpopular kid and a human ghost.The movie is going to be released by Walt Disney Pictures. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. The film was released in theaters on September 4, 2009, with a rated PG by the MPPA.The movie is going to be rated PG. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. At the box office, the film has score the biggest opening weekend of the month in history and the biggest Labor Day week in history. Plot Jennifer (Amy Tammie) is having a bad day at high school. Meanwhile, she has a crush on a senior Harry (Aaron Carter), a football player. The three mean girl Christina (Selena Gomez), Kayla (Aleisha Allen) and Alicia (Jennette McCurdy) begins to humilate, and Harry is her ex-boyfriend. At the Cafeteria, throw lot of food at her and has embarrassed her. Meanwhile at home, she pretends to wish to have an imaginary friend as a ghost. However, Ghost Imagination (Amy Tammie) appeared. Meanwhile, Jennifer starts dressing Ghost Imagination wearing a fashionable clothing and transforms herself as a human instead of her ghostly self transporting her into a school. Jennifer pretends to name Ghost Georgia Italy from Canada, when starting to add her pretend name on the school list for her first school attendance and Jennifer lets Ghost befriends Joanna (Amy Bruckner) and Kyle (Mitchel Musso), when Christina and Kayla spots them and planning to take Ghost away from Jennifer. Meanwhile, he broke up with Christina, and asks Jennifer to go be friends. Christina and Kayla were now going to get him back to her and starting to ruin Jennifer’s relationship with Harry. Jennifer and Ghost remain as good friends, but however, were planning to go shopping at the mall, but is preparing for a date with Harry when starting to go having dinner, therefore, she’s felt sad, and asks her to come to dinner with them. While at dinner, Joanna and Kyle were with them as well. The six were settled at dinner, till Alicia and Kayla beginning to start to make up a plan for Christina to get Harry away from her. Meanwhile, Ghost starts to enjoy hanging out with Jennifer, and don’t even want to leave her world, till her daddy is going to let her to leave in 4 days. As Harry entered her home, he kissed Jennifer, and Jennifer now didn't care about Ghost. Later at school, Ghost to lies at Jennifer’s friends that she’s actually hanging out with Christina, Alicia and Kayla. At the prom, Christina kissed Harry hurt Jennifer. This morning, she saw Ghost getting into Christina’s car when she heard they said BFFs forever. Meanwhile, Ghost and Jennifer were remaining not as best friends anymore and life is completely ruined. Meanwhile, Ghost look at the picture of her and Jennifer, as they were happy together, and she had made a huge mistake, and apologies to Jennifer and explains to her that she hates when people starts to ignore her and can have other feelings to other people instead of her for respect. Meanwhile, the two remain as best friends, and Ghost will have to show a secret to the people around school. At school, Ghost starts putting a trap on Christina, Alicia and Kayla, when they were got wet and got covered in tape and stick by chicken feathers. Meanwhile, while Chrstina said to Ghost that she's a ghost, she tells her secret and than transform to a ghost. Meanwhile, her father is starting to take her back to Imagination world, where she don’t want to leave as her friends and the students help. Meanwhile, Ghost wishes that she want to stay into a human world and a key back to her imagination home closed. Later, Jennifer is remaining as friends with Joanna and Kyle and Jennifer and Harry were back together. Meanwhile, Jennifer and Ghost were cheerleaders cheering onto Harry playing football and win, except her friends, and Ghost is now a student to her high school. It ended up with Christina and Kayla cleaning and taking out garbage. Cast Character Bio *'Amy Tammie' as Jennifer, an unpopular kid in school. She is described as a 16-year-old junior, who is a best friend with Joanna and Kyle. She is bullied, embarrassed and humiliated by three popular girls in school Christina, Alicia and Kayla. Meanwhile, when she wished to have an imaginary friend, who thinks is a ghost to haunt Christina and Kayla, her wish came true, and became a best friend with the ghost in her imagination, Ghost Imagination. *'Amy Tammie' as Ghost Imagination, an ghostly friend to Jennifer, after when having a bad day of school, and starting made a wish for a joke, it became true, and she’ll have to take care of Jennifer and starting to change her life. Therefore, Jennifer attends Ghost Imagination to high school and naming her as Georgia Italy. *'Amy Bruckner' as Joanna, an unpopular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old junior, who is a best friend with Jennifer and Kyle. *'Mitchel Musso' as Kyle, an dorky and unpopular kid in school. He is described as a 17-year-old junior, who is a best friend with Jennifer and Kyle, and he also have several of friends, who were normal and dorky. *'Selena Gomez' as Christina, a popular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old senior, who is a BFF with Alicia and have a boyfriend named Aaron, who is a senior. As she and her BFF bullied, embarrassed and humiliated Jennifer. *'Aleisha Allen' as Kayla, a popular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old senior, who is a BFF with Alicia, and she and Christina humiliated Jennifer for the rest of her life. *'Jennette McCurdy' as Alicia, a popular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old senior, who is a BFF with Kayla, and she and Christina humiliated Jennifer for the rest of her life. *'Aaron Carter' as Harry, a popular kid in school. He is described as a 18-year-old senior, as a boyfriend to Christina. Jennifer fell in love with him, not with Christina around. *'Diana Carter' as Jennifer’s Mom, Jennifer’s loveable mother. *'Donald Walker' as Jennifer’s Dad, Jennifer's worried sick father. Production Development Pre-production begins in September 2007.The movie begins pre-production. Retrieved on August 11, 2009. The film has announced a September 4, 2009 release. Peter Wilson is the director for the film. Dan Parker is witting the film. The film is distributed Walt Disney Pictures. Amy Tammie, Aleisha Allen, Jennette McCurdy, Amy Bruckner, Mitchel, Selena Gomez and Aaron Carter was starring as Jennifer, and Tammie also play Ghost Imagination, Kayla, Joanna, Christina and Harry, the teenagers from high school. The movie is 94 minutes long and a production budget is at $30 million.The movie runtime and production budget. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. Filming Pre-production begins on July 2008. Filming begins on October 12, 2008,The movie began filming on October 2008 in Los Angeles. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. and filming is completed on December 16, 2008 in a Los Angeles, California at the Los Angeles at Alexander Hamilton High School. Scenes were filmed for home, school, mall and park. Effects The sound effects were being included for the film. The sound effect of the errie wind is made for a portal hole from Imagination world.Sound Effects. Retrieved on Setpember 10, 2009. Designs and Makeup Several of clothes were set for characters.Clothes Designer of Characters. Retrieved on September 10, 2009 Tammie double appearance appeared onto a computer animation, and however, wearing some white makeup of her ghostly appearance.Computer Animation and Makeup. Retrieved on September 10, 2009 Release The movie is rated PG by the Motion Picture Rating System. An official movie poster was released in markets on July 10, 2009. Official Movie Poster released. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. A trailer was released on April 10, 2009 from Hannah Montana: The Movie.Trailer for A BFF With Ghost Imagination released from Hannah Montana. Retrieved on July 10, 2009. A World Premiere for the movie held in Los Angeles, California on August 28, 2009.World Premiere for A BFF With Ghost Imagination. Retrieved on August 16, 2009. The movie was held a London Premiere on August 30, 2009 at 5:00 p.m. London Premiere for A BFF With Ghost Imagination announcement. Retrieved on August 16, 2009. Release Dates The film is originally going to release on September 18, 2009. But the date was moved up a week to September 11, 2009. Three weeks before the film was released, the date was changed again to open a week early on September 4, 2009. The date is set for US, CAN, UK and AUS. Other release dates in countries stays and some change. Reaction The movie went up with a positive critics at 69% out of 55 reviews, and graded the movie an B. It freshed up 52% and average 5.2 out of 10 of an average rating. This calls of The New York Times for Amy Tammie is one of the Best Child Actress in the world.A BFF With Ghost Imagination (2009) - Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on August 16, 2009. Box office On September 4, the film has grossed an estimated $12.6 million on an opening day from 7,000 screens across 3,314 theaters, celebrating the biggest opening day for the month. On September 6, the film has reached the #1 spot grossing $33.0 million of the weekend, this is the biggest opening weekend debut in September and also the biggest for a Labor Day Week.A BFF With Ghost Imagination Rules Labor Day Week. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 6, 2009. On September 7, 2009, the film opened a stunning $22 million internationally, with it as the #1 movie in one of them countries, reaching a total of $55 million worldwide onto an opening. As of Septmeber 14, 2009, the film totals to $85 million domestically, and $124 million overseas. With a worldwide total of $209 million, it became the 18th most successful film of the year. See also *Amy Tammie *Comedy film References External links *The A BFF With Ghost Imagination official Website *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Internet Movie Database *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Box Office Mojo *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Rotten Tomatoes *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Allmovie *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Metacritic